


The Voice

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [51]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Bedtime Stories, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick learns about another talent Cedric only shares with his niece.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	The Voice

He liked listening to Cedric read to his niece before she went to bed. The sorcerer always used some kind of magic to add moving images in the air to better illustrate what was happening. Calista always listened and watched with wide eyes, amazed at everything her uncle could do.

“Uncle Ceddy, you’re not doing the voices!”

Baileywick raised an eyebrow at that. He glanced over at Cedric and saw a blush slowly forming across his face. “Voices?” he asked.

“Uncle Ceddy always does voices when he reads stories about the triplets,” Calista declared.

“Does he now?” Baileywick bit back a laugh as he watched Cedric press the open book to his face, willing himself to disappear inside of its pages. “I don’t think I have ever heard him do the voices before…”

“Ngk…” Cedric mumbled into the book, a stunning counter argument to be sure.

“Please, uncle Ceddy? Please? I love when you do the middle one’s voice the best!”

“The middle one?” Baileywick asked, losing his fight to hide his smile.

“They’re triplets and uncle always does the middle one’s voice the best!” Calista explained.

“Is that so? I would very much like to hear how Cedric does the middle one’s voice too!”

“Ffff…” Cedric caught himself just in time. He winced, changing the word quickly, “Fff… Finnigan’s fungus!” Cedric hissed. He shot Baileywick a dirty look when his niece wasn’t looking, setting the book down in his lap.

“Please, uncle Ceddy?” Calista begged.

“Oh yes! Please, Cedric? We both dearly wish to hear you do the voice!” Baileywick added, smiling wickedly at the sorcerer.

Cedric sighed heavily, shoulders falling. He wore the expression of someone climbing up the stairs to the gallows. He flipped through the book and stopped when he came to the chapter he was looking for. He cleared his throat, ran his tongue over his lips, and shot Baileywick one more dirty look before he began.

“Excuse me! I have to potty! It’s a potty emergency!” Cedric announced. His voice was childish, his accent becoming heavier and something more likely to be heard in a village rather than among the elite.

Calista burst into laughter, clapping her hands in delight. “I love when uncle Ceddy does the voice!” she giggled.

Cedric watched as Baileywick brought a handkerchief to his mouth, disguising his laughter as a cough. The royal steward’s shoulders shook with barely held back mirth. The sorcerer huffed but continued the story, reading to them about the middle child’s struggle to find a place to use the bathroom, using the voice.

***

“Do not say anything,” he growled once Calista’s door was closed.

“Whatever would I be talking about?” Baileywick innocently asked. Cedric gave him a side-eye and he finally allowed himself to chuckle aloud as they headed for bed. “It’s a lovely voice for a character, darling. Where did you come up with it?”

Cedric shrugged, “I once heard a bard who had a similar accent. I just imitate that and add a little more silliness to it.”

“Very clever.”

Cedric waited several minutes before he said, “you’re not going to let me live this down.”

“Absolutely not,” Baileywick agreed. Cedric pouted and Baileywick kissed him on his lips, wiping the pout away.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have decided in my version of this verse that the Animaniacs are a very popular children’s book series.


End file.
